The Other Airbender
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: Lin was talking to a young man. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, he had green eyes and dark brown hair, but what really made Tenzin stop and stare, were his tattoos. Air bender tattoos.
1. The Other Airbender

**Hi! So this could be seen as a sequel to my other story **_**contemplating **_**but you don't have to read that one to understand this. So uh, happy reading!  
Disclaimer: I am not Bryke. If I was, most of the fandom would hate me. Because Bryke sucks. **

Tenzin was heading to the library, Jinora wanted a new book and had asked if she could go, but Tenzin knew it was just to see that earth bender boy, Skoochy, she didn't hide her disappointment when he said that he'd go pick up a book for her. He took a shortcut through the park and then passed the police station, there he saw Lin talking to a young man. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, he had green eyes and dark brown hair, but what really made Tenzin stop and stare, were his tattoos.  
Air bender tattoos.

That was impossible. Since his father passed he and his children were the only air benders. The boy embraced Lin and waved as he walked away. Tenzin started thinking... He and Lin broke up around sixteen years ago and the boy was fifteen and an air bender... Tenzin stormed over to Lin  
"Lin!" he yelled  
"Hello Tenzin"  
"Who... Who was that?" Tenzin asked, even though he was already pretty sure of the answer.  
"…Who?"  
"That boy you were speaking to!" He yelled.  
"Oh him" She said, pondering on whether she should tell him the truth "He's um… My son"  
"Your son. And… who's his father?"  
"Well, I think that's pretty obvious Tenzin" She said simply and started walking back inside the police station.  
"Lin!" Tenzin yelled again.  
"What!"  
"I have a son?"  
"Yes. His name is Meelo I believe"  
"Lin" She sighed  
"Yes Tenzin. You have a son"  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He said angrily.  
"Because I was angry! You _left_ me for a woman so much younger and-and I was going to tell you! I was going to tell you the day you decided to end it!"  
"Then why didn't you?"  
"Because you ended it!"  
"So you just went and had my child without anyone knowing!"  
"No… My mother knew"  
"Really? And she didn't come kick my ass?"  
"Oh she tried. Your mother knew too"  
"What? How could she know and not tell me!"  
"I told her not to"  
"Where… How did he even learn airbending?"  
"He taught himself. He's smart" Tenzin's mind was rushing. He had a son, an _airbending_ son. How would he explain this to Pema? How would he explain this to his children? Spirits, Korra would never let him live this down. And his mother had known about this? No wonder she was on Lin's side after the break up. But surely Tenzin would've noticed if Lin were walking around Republic City pregnant! Then again… He hadn't seen her for nearly a year after they broke up. The first time he saw her after that was when his father died…  
"I want to meet him" Tenzin said.  
"_What?" _Lin said.  
"Our son. I want to meet our s-"  
"_My_ son" Lin interrupted.  
"It takes two to make a baby Lin. He's as much my son as he is yours. And I want to meet him"  
"Well… Who am I to stop you? But, you should know, he doesn't want to meet you"  
"How would you know that?"  
"Tenzin… You're a momma's boy-"  
"I am not!"  
"Yes, you are. Anyway, you're a momma's boy. So lets pretend you never knew your father. Let's pretend that oh… I don't know, your father left your mother for a woman fifteen years younger than him and he didn't even know about you. Would you want to meet him? Would you want to meet the man who broke your mothers heart?"  
"I… Well… No"  
"That's what I thought" She said and turned away from him.  
"Can I atleast know his name?"  
"Wang Fire. His name is Wang Fire" She said quietly, a knowing gleam in her eye.

**Well, there you go. God, this was horrible. But it was just a prologue. More will come. And they will be longer. And not as sucky. And you'll find out more about Wang Fire in the later chapters too.  
And yes. Yes I actually named him that. In chapter 2 you'll find out why. But come on, _technically _Wang Fire is Tenzins grandfather. So. **


	2. His Name

**Well, this story got more reviews/favorites/story alerts than I expected. So thanks! Now just to be clear, Lin wasn't trolling. She's serious. His name is Wang Fire. Why? You'll find out in this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Look at Bryke, Now back to me, now back to Bryke. Sadly I am not Bryke. But if I was a total douche bag and kept trolling the fandom I could be like Bryke. Look down; back up, where are you? You're on Air Temple Island with the girl Bryke could be like, what's in your hand? I have it, its two tickets to that pro bending match you, look down, back up, the tickets are now Yuons. Anything is possible when you're not a total troll like Bryke! I'm on a Korra.  
Note, There is a conversation between Lin and Tenzin during this chapter that will probably the most radom thing you've ever read.**

Back when they were a couple Lin and Tenzin would often discuss what they would name their future children, although Lin didn't really want any kids, it was still fun to do. Tenzin said that if they were too have a son, he'd want him to be named either after his father or his brother, and if they were to have a daughter he would want her to be named after his mother, Katara, Lin said she would want her to be named Toph, Tenzin had no problem with that, it was what she wanted to name their son, that was the real problem.  
_"Wang Fire_? You can't be serious!" Tenzin yelled and threw his arms in the air.  
"I'm completely serious!"  
"What kind of name is Wang Fire!"  
"May I remind you, Wang Fire was your grandfather!"  
"No he wasn't! Wang Fire was an alias uncle Sokka used!"  
"An alias _pretending_ to be your fathers father. So ha. I win"  
"You… You do not win! What's next, do you want to name our second son Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis?"  
"…Can we?" She actually looked serious.  
"No!"  
"Oh and what do _you_ want to name our son?"  
"Well… I don't know, something like… Qui"  
"…What"  
"Qui!"  
"What kind of name is Qui!"  
"You're the one who wants to name our son Wang Fire!"  
"Wang Fire is a way better name than _Qui!_ How do you even spell that?"  
"Q-u-i!"  
"Q? Q is a stupid letter"  
"Q is not a stupid-"  
"It's just an O with a boner!"  
"It not an- Where do you even come up with this!"  
"Even Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis is a better name than Qui!"  
"It is not!"  
"I refuse to name my son Qui"  
"I refuse to name mine Wang Fire"  
"Then we'll compromise. Qui Fire"  
"Absolutely not"  
"Wang Qui?"  
"No!"  
"Qui Fire Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis!"  
"Never"  
"Where did you even come up with that name?"  
"He's the main character of a book I'm reading"  
"You read too much"  
"…Least I _can _read" Lin's mouth dropped open.  
"That was low. Who's supposed to teach me to read? My blind mother?"  
"I could teach you!"  
"Reading is stupid. You're stupid"  
"We're getting off track here. Back to Qui-"  
"_Wang Fire"  
"_Qui!"  
"Wang Fire!" All of a sudden Sokka and Katara came walking out of Tenzin's house.  
"What's going on here?" He asked.  
"I want to name our son Wang Fire and he wants to name him Qui!"  
"What kind of name is Qui?" Katara asked.  
"I completely agree on Wang Fire. Best name ever" Sokka said.  
"But wait… are you pregnant?" Katara said happily.  
"_What?_ Ew, of course not. What gave you that idea?"  
"Who's pregnant?" Aang asked as he and Toph came outside.  
"No one is pregnant!" Tenzin yelled.  
"What makes you people think someone is pregnant?" Lin said. "Weirdos" She muttered.  
"I heard that!" Toph yelled.

Tenzin couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. He still couldn't believe she actually went and named him Wang Fire. After he married Pema he realized what a stupid name Qui was, but still, Wang Fire? No. Just no. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he forgot something…  
"Daddy!" Jinora ran up to him "Did you get my book?" Ah, that's what he forgot.  
"Oh… I um, forgot" She wasn't as angry as he expected.  
"That's okay daddy. I'll go get it myself" Great. Another thing he had to worry about, his daughter dating at such a young age.  
"Hey there Mr. Heartbreaker" Korra had gotten accustomed to calling him that, mainly because it irritated him.  
"Hello Korra"  
"Are you okay? You seem more dull and boring than usual"  
"Well, maybe it's the face that there are three children and four teenagers who act like children all the time living in my house?"  
"Oh come on, we're great, you love us!" Tenzin sighed and rubbed his head.  
"Korra… Can I tell you something… personal?"  
"I think I know where this is going Tenzin"  
"You do?"  
"Yes, and don't worry. It's completely normal for a man of your age!"  
"What are you talking about!"  
"…What are _you_ talking about?"  
"Certainly not that!"  
"Oh… Well… I'm gonna go find Bolin. He's more fun than you. Bye-bye Mr. Heartbreaker!" Why, of all people, did he think _Korra_ could help him with this. How that girl could be the reincarnation of his father he would never know. Tenzin sighed and started walking to the Meditation Pavilion. He knew exactly who he had to speak to.

"Hello Father" Tenzin said as he sat down in front of his father's grave.  
"I assume you're well? How are uncle Sokka, aunt Toph and aunt Mai? So, I have a bit of a dilemma father. Of course, you probably already know about this. Lin doesn't want me to meet him… She won't let me meet my son. I don't understand why she didn't tell me. I don't understand why mother didn't tell me either" Tenzin spoke, unaware that someone was watching him. "What would father say if he were here? ...Probably something stupid like 'go penguin sledding' Well, I could really use your help father. So if you ever want to just, pop in through Korra's body, please. Be my guest"  
"Tenzin! Dinner's ready!"Asami yelled from the dining room.

Dinner was always a mess, his children and Korra always yelled and never listened, sometimes they even threw food at each other, with Bolin, Mako and Asami joining them, it was no different.  
"So then the princess burned down his village and jumped into a volcano! It was so romantic!" Jinora sighed.  
"Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel! Through the mountains! Secret secret secret cecret tunnel!" Bolin sang.  
"And then she said- And then I said, and he was all like 'no way!" Ikki was telling Pema. Meelo fell asleep and was drooling all over his dinner.  
"Tenzin, you're awfully quiet, something wrong?" Mako asked.  
"He's having old man problems!" Korra whispered loudly.  
"I am not having old man problems!" All of a sudden Pema stood up and left.  
"What's with her?" Asami asked Korra who shrugged. Tenzin huffed angrily and followed his wife out the door.  
"What's with him!" Asami asked again.

**Alright. Now you know why his name's Wang Fire. Next chapter will have him in it. Review and what not :D **


	3. Staying Over

**I love you guys. Seriously. Everyone who favorite and story alerted and reviewed. I love you all. This story is way more popular than I thought it would be. (You right know: 5 reviews is popular?) Well, I've gotten a million story alerts and favorites. So yeah. Not bad…  
This is probably the last time I'll be updating within these two weeks because exam week is starting on Monday so I have to learn. Like, badly. But maybe, if I learned enough, I'll update some other time this week. Yay :D  
This isn't a chapter for Pema lovers or Pemzin shippers. But don't worry. Tenzin isn't gonna cheat on her… Not completely anyway… Sort of…  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing.  
**

"Are you alright dear?"  
"I'm fine" Pema said sourly as she sat down on their bed. Tenzin sat next to her and tried to put his arm around her but she pulled away.  
"What is it?"  
"How could you not tell me?" She yelled  
"Tell you what?" Tenzin remained calm.  
"About your son!" She yelled again.  
"My- what? How did you even know about him!"  
"I heard you speaking to your father! I can't believe you never told me!"  
"I only found out this morning!"  
"Give me one good reason why I should believe you!"  
"I'm your loyal husband Pema. I'd never lie to you" Pema started to calm a bit.  
"I-I... But-"  
"I never knew about him, I swear"  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" She hugged him "I love you Tenzin"  
"And I love you Lin" His eyes widened once he realized what he said, Pema's did the same.  
"_What_!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I-I got confused for a minute Lin! Crap!"  
"I can't believe this!"  
"Pema! I was just- I was confused! It was stupid! It'll never happen again I swear!"  
"Get out"  
"What?"  
"Leave!"  
"This is my home!"  
"Well, I don't wanna see you anymore tonight!"  
"Pema-"  
"Go away!"  
"Where am I supposed to go?"  
"Gee, maybe you could stay with Lin! Since apparently you love her so much!"  
"Pema!"  
"Go away!"

Lin and Wang Fire sat at the small dinner table, eating in a comfortable silence, when they heard someone knocking on the door. Wang stood up to open but Lin stopped him. After all, it could be some crazy chi blocker equalist ready to attack and if something were to happen to him, she'd never forgive herself. She opened the door and was surprised to see Tenzin standing there.  
"What are you doing here? Wife kick you out?" She smirked.  
"Yes..." Oh, she was just joking. "Could I uh... Stay here for the night?" Lin rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"You're sleeping on the couch"  
"That's fine… So… does this mean I can meet him now?" Lin sighed and was about to answer him, but Wang Fire walked up behind her and spoke before she could.  
"What is he doing here?" He said angrily.  
"Uh… Tenzin, meet Wang Fire. Sweetie" Sweetie, now that was something Tenzin never thought he'd hear Lin call someone "Meet your father…" To both Tenzin and Lin's surprise Wang stuck his hand out for Tenzin to shake.  
"Nice to finally meet you" He said as he shook his father's hand "…Prick" He added before walking away.  
"He's actually very nice once you get to know him. He reminds me of you… But he's right you know. You are a prick"  
"Yeah… I know" He sighed. Lin gestured for him to come in.  
"So… why'd she kick you out?"  
"She wasn't very fond of the idea of us having a son" Tenzin decided it was best not to tell her the other reason. She laughed.  
"This is funny, how?" She laughed again.  
"Oh you know… It just is"  
"I fail to see the humor in this"  
"You fail to see the humor in everything. You're boring Tenzin"  
"I am not boring!"  
"Yes, you kind of are. Now, If you don't mind, I should go speak to our son"

"Wang, can I talk to you?" Lin walked into his room and sat next to him on his bed.  
"You're already talking to me"  
"I think that you should give him a chance. You'd like him if you got to know him"  
"He broke your heart. And you're _defending _him?"  
"I couldn't agree with you more. He's a prick, and I should hate him. But… I've gotten over it"  
"You weren't over it a month ago"  
"Well, the satisfaction of knowing his wife threw him out helped me get over it" He laughed and laid his head on his mothers shoulder.  
"You used to love it when we visited Katara, remember?"  
"Katara and Tenzin aren't the same person, they're hardly alike"  
"That's true, but they both love you, and he really wants to meet you"  
"We've already met"  
"Go talk to him. Please, for me?"  
"Spirits, the things I do for you woman!"

Tenzin was just walking around the living room looking at the photo's Lin had hung up on the wall. Most of them were of her and her mother, and there were some with Wang Fire. But… there was a photo of him too. When they were younger, he remembered exactly when this photo was taken. She was ten and he was eleven, they had been arguing about who had the better element (Something they often did) but that day was different than all the other times they argued. That was the day he admitted that he liked her. Once he said it she stood up on her toes and kissed him quickly on the mouth, not quick enough since his father managed to snap a picture. He had that photo somewhere as well… Of course he could never let Pema see it. There was another photo, taken with Wang Fire when he was just a baby. He was in her arms and he was smiling and pointing at the camera, Lin was smiling at him. He really wished she would've told him about Wang. Maybe then he wouldn't have a son who hated him, or a son with a terrible name.  
"My mother says I should speak to you" A voice said behind him. Tenzin turned and saw his son.  
"Hello Wang Fire" He held his hand up.  
"Just Wang is fine… Father" Tenzin had no idea what to say next, and by the looks of it, neither did Wang.  
"So… Why'd you do it?" Wang asked.  
"To be honest… I don't know"  
"That's stupid. You're stupid" Tenzin chuckled. He was just like his mother.  
"I know… If it helps, I really am sorry. I didn't even know about you until this afternoon"  
"It's okay. I'm sort of glad I did meet you, do you have any idea how hard it is to learn air bending without a teacher?"  
"But you still did it"  
"Yeah, but it was hard! I even went and visited all the airtemples to find 'inspiration' or whatever"  
"And did you find any?"  
"Not a thing. But… know that you're here, maybe you could help me?" Tenzin smiled.  
"I'd like that" His son smiled also  
"I'm still mad at you though"  
"You have every right to be" Wang retreated up the stairs,and Lin came down.  
"Well, you handled that well"  
"I did, didn't I? Thank you… for letting me stay here"  
"You're welcome" She was about to leave but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.  
"Lin… I never did apologize for… well, you know"  
"Yes you did. You apologized several times in fact. I never forgave you of course, but you apologized"  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you"  
"Well, you did"  
"What do I have to do to make you forgive me?"  
"…Stop talking about it" She said and left.

Later, around one in the morning, she woke up and saw someone sitting at the foot of her bed. She sat up immediately, ready to attack.  
"Relax" Tenzin said "It's just me"  
"That doesn't give me any reason not to attack!" He didn't say anything. All he did was grab her shoulders and pull her towards him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He said. And pressed his lips against hers.

**God, I ship them so hard. Ugh, this was a horrible chapter. **


	4. Brother

**Sup guys? Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck on my exams! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted.  
Now, I know it may seem like Wang forgave Tenzin too quickly but I honestly couldn't write anything else. I apologize :P and about the ending of the last chapter. I tried, really I did (Actually, no I didn't) I was planning on making this a uh… 'smutty' chapter. But I can't I cannot write smut. Sorry about that, and even though I hate Pema from the bottom of my heart, I couldn't make Tenzin cheat on her and I don't think that Lin would let that happen either, no matter how much she wants it. So here, a new chapter! And technically I'm breaking my own rules because I still have exam 'till Monday, but I decided because you guys are such awesome readers, to update early.  
This chapter is more funny than serious... Then again, pretty much all my chapters are! I should really start writing more serious stuff. But where's the fun in that?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" He said, and pressed his lips against hers._  
She kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her, his tongue was in her mouth, her hands were around his neck, then his hands started going lower and lower but she stopped him. She realized what was happening and pushed him off of her, gasping for breath.  
"What-" She gasped "What was _that!_"  
"That… That was a um… A kiss"  
"Tenzin! You- You're married!"  
"I… I thought you'd want this"  
"I do! But-but… you're married, I can't… I can't do this. You have a wife, and-and children!" Lin stammered on while Tenzin held her hand.  
"We can't- Tenzin, we can't do this. You're the one who ended this! You can't just expect us to pick up where we left off, _while you're still married!_"  
"I understand. I don't know why I did this…"  
"Your wife kicked you out… You're upset. I get that. Just… just go back to sleep okay?"  
"I couldn't sleep. That's why I came up here. Remember what we used to do when one of us couldn't sleep?" Lin's eyes widened  
"What did I _just _say Tenzin!"  
"Not that! For Spirit's sake Lin! I meant when we were kids!"  
"Oh… Oh yeah. We used to have bending battles outside until someone yelled at us to go back to sleep" She laughed at the memory. He did too.  
"You look tired Lin. I'll let you sleep" He said and without thinking he kissed her forehead. She didn't object, she just stared at his retreating back.  
"Tenzin" She said just as he was about to leave "This never happened"  
"Never"

The next morning when Tenzin woke up he felt like an idiot for what happened last night. Did he actually kiss him? Spirits, what was wrong with him? Wait, she kissed him back! She's as much to blame as he is! Then again, she's not the one who snuck into his room in the middle of the night and practically attacked him with her lips. No, no… That's what he did.  
_Tenzin, you're a genius…_ He thought. He noticed he was the only one awake. Lin had always been a heavy sleeper, and she was always man at him if he woke her up too early, he however, had been a morning person, he still _is_ a morning person, he supposed that Wang Fire took after his mother since he was nowhere to be seen either. He decided to go outside and get some fresh air. Outside, he saw Wang Fire. He was wide awake and he was riding an air scooter. The look of joy on his face was enough to make Tenzin's whole day. Wang stopped the moment he saw Tenzin.  
"Good morning Tenzin…" Tenzin frowned, of course he hadn't expected that Wang would be comfortable with calling him 'father' but still… He called him that last night didn't he?  
"Good morning Wang"  
"Mother is asleep I presume?"  
"You presume correctly"  
"She's not exactly a morning person. I imagine that didn't turn out well for her when I was a baby. Because you know… She was _alone_" Tenzin sighed.  
"You know Tenzin, you _have_ missed out on fifteen of my birthdays. And my sixteenth is coming up… So uh…" Tenzin knew where this was going.  
"What would you like?"  
"A glider?" Well, he hadn't expected that. He thought Wang wanted money… or a satomobile.  
"I'll get you one"  
"Sweet!"  
"If you don't mind me asking, when is your birthday?"  
"In a week, June seventh" Fifteen years ago, June… that was about eight months after he and Lin had ended it. Makes sense. Wang went back to his air bending and Tenzin decided to risk his life by waking Lin up. He couldn't help it… he was hungry, and Lin had nothing in her house to eat. When he went into her room he found her sleeping with the upper half of her body on the floor. Honestly, why did she even have a bed? He poked her cheek one, then twice and when she didn't wake up he started poking it repeatedly. Finally she grabbed his hand.  
"_What"_  
"Good morning! So, I couldn't help but notice that you have absolutely no food in this house!" Lin grunted.  
"That's not true, I have… cereal. And milk. What more could a person need?"  
"A lot actually! So I was thinking, maybe I could go to the market and get some ingredients to make pancakes for us!"  
"Knock yourself out. Just let me sleep"  
"Great!" Tenzin said and he was about to leave when he heard Lin call his name quietly.  
"I want a smiley face pancake…" She muttered. "With bacon!"

When Tenzin came back he found Wang and Lin, who was half asleep, sitting at the table.  
"Mother tells me you're going to cook?"  
"This is true. I'm making pancakes"  
"So for once I'm not getting cereal or police cafeteria food for breakfast? Great!"  
"I can't cook okay? It has been proven that blind people cannot cook, and neither can their children!"  
"That's never actually been proven-"  
"Shut up Tenzin"  
"Got it" Tenzin started cooking when someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it" Wang said.  
"He… He's a good air bender" Tenzin said to Lin.  
"Yeah…" She was about to say something else but was cut off by a little girls voice.  
"Hi! Are you an air bender? You have tattoos! I'm an air bender too! That's so cool! I can't wait to get my tattoos! I'll be just like daddy and grandpa Aang! It'll be so cool! Jinora's gonna get them too! And Meelo too! Isn't that so great? Have you mastered air bending? My daddy has! Can you teach me? You look familiar! Have we met? Do you have a glider?" The girl said in one breath.  
"I take it that's yours?" Lin asked Tenzin.  
"…Yup" They went outside and found Ikki rambling on about something to Wang who looked confused, Meelo was on Jinora's shoulders and kept trying to chew her head but every time he did, Jinora hit him with her book.  
"Hello father" She said when she saw him.  
"DADDY! I MISSED YOUR HEAD!" Meelo yelled, jumped onto his shoulders and started chewing his head.  
"Hi daddy! Korra said you might be here! Who's he?" Ikki said pointing to Wang "He's an airbender! Did you know that? Didja daddy? Didja? He has tattoos like you daddy! How cool is that! What's your name? Huh? What is it?"  
"Uh… You have a lot of breath for such a little girl" Wang said.  
"She gets that a lot" Jinora said.  
"My name's Wang Fire" At this Jinora raised her eyebrows.  
"That's such a cool name!" Ikki said.  
"My great grandpa's name was Wang Fire! At least… That's what Chief Lin says" Jinora said and Tenzin glared at Lin.  
"Do you have a wife named Saphire? And a son named Kuzon?" Jinora asked.  
"Uh, I'm only fifteen"  
"You're almost as old as Korra! She's the avatar! How cool is that? But she can't air bend yet. It's 'cuz daddy's a bad teacher" Ikki whispered the last part.  
"I'm not a bad teacher! Korra's just a bad student! What are you three doing here anyway?"  
"Well, we woke up and you weren't there, so we asked mommy and she got all mad and yelled at us and left" Ikki started  
"I think it's hormones…" Jinora whispered.  
"Yeah! Hormores!" Meelo yelled, Wang and Lin laughed.  
"So then we asked Korra and she told us she didn't know where you were but that maybe Chief Lin knew, so we came here to ask her but you were here so we didn't need to ask! Hi daddy! We found you! Why's mommy so mad? Is it 'cuz of the horrormones?"  
"Uh… Probably yeah"  
"You never did answer our question daddy. Who is he? And I thought we were the only air benders left!" Jinora said  
"Uh… Well, he's my… mine and Lin's son… He's your brother" The kids were silent. Then suddenly Meelo yelled.  
"BROTHER!" He jumped onto Wang's back and started chewing on him.

**I wonder if they eat pancakes, bacon and cereal in the world of Avatar… Oh well, let's pretend they do! I feel like Lin would be like her mother and Sokka and be a total meat lover.  
I love Tenzins kids. **


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS OHMYGOD GUYS. THAT LAST EPISODE. I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO CAN. ALL MY ABILITY TO CAN IS GONE. I MUST WRITE A NEW CHAPTER NOW. OH DEAR GOD. OH MY GOD. BRB DYING. I'M DEAD. SOMEONE JUST KILL ME NOW AND REVIVE ME NEXT SATURDAY. I CAN'T BREATHE. OHMYGOD.  
Right, sorry 'bout that. Just needed to rant. So here, have a new long ass chapter. I've tried to make things less dialogue and what not like a reviewer suggested. I hope it's better :) This chapter takes place a little later than where the last chapter left off, like around seven pm or something, and it's during episode eight. In chapter 3, Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami already lived on air temple island so let's say that this is just after that.  
I apologize for those of you who enjoy reading the humorous chapters. This is angsty. Really angsty. But the humor will return!  
Disclaimer: If I owned LOK half the fandom would hate me right now for ending the episode like that.**

"Are you hungry or something?" Wang asked Meelo who was still chewing on his head.

"No, he's not hungry, he just likes chewing on things" Tenzin said and attempted to pry Meelo off of Wang's head. It was nearing nightfall, the sun was not yet down but the moon was already up. The children had decided that they wanted to get to know their half-brother. Jinora was delighted to find out that Wang was very smart and loved reading, while Ikki was excited to learn new air bending tricks from him and she found out he was a very good listener and Meelo, well he just liked chewing on Wang's head.

Lin and Tenzin sat in a comfortable silence watching the kids. Then their silence was interrupted by a very loud knocking on the door. Lin stood but the person at the door couldn't wait. Korra burst through the door and was yelling Tenzin's name.  
"TENZIN! TENZIN, TENZIN, TENZIN!" She yelled and grabbed onto him and was gasping for breath.

"Korra! Calm down, what's happened?" He asked.

"Tenzin" She gasped. "Tenzin they, they took-" Then she saw Wang "Who's he?" Tenzin and Lin looked at each other, then at Wang, and Tenzin sighed.

"Korra, that's Wang Fire, my son"

"Your son? But…" Korra looked to Wang, then to Tenzin and finally she looked to Lin. Then she looked back and forth between them for a while. Realization dawned on her.

"_Oh… _Your son? As in, you and Beifongs son?" Tenzin sighed.

"Yes Korra. Now, you had something to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The police! Them and Tarrlok! They arrested Mako, Bolin and Asami!"

"_What!" _Lin and Tenzin said in unison.

"They've arrested my beloved? No!" Meelo yelled.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Lin stood up and walked towards the door, Tenzin stopped her.

"Lin, I'll go" He said calmly.

"We're both going"

"Lin, you and I both know that when you say you'll kill them you actually mean it. And we can't have you killing a councilman right now. Besides, someone has to stay with the kids" Lin sighed angrily. But she knew he was right. She probably would end up killing Tarrlok, maybe not Saikhan, but definitely Tarrlok.

"Who are Mako, Bolin and Asami?" Wang asked.

"Asami is my future wife!" Meelo told him.

"They're my friends. Oh that reminds me. Hi, I'm Korra, the avatar" She said and stuck her hand out.

"Pleasure" He said and shook her hand.

"Kids, you should go back home to your mother" Tenzin told his children.

"No! We wanna stay with Wang and Lin!" Jinora said while pouting, Ikki did the same and Meelo went back to chewing his brothers head. Tenzin sighed yet again.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back soon though, this shouldn't take long!"

"Give Asami a kiss for me, Korra!" Meelo yelled to her and she laughed "And ask her if I can get some of her hair!"

"Will do kid!"

Lin sighed. Great, now she had to babysit the woman who stole the love of her life's children. Great. Just great. The kids weren't so bad though, Lin couldn't be mad at them for something their mother had done. Jinora reminded her of Tenzin, she was smart and she loved reading, she seemed like someone who would follow the rules, just like her father. Ikki, however, was the complete opposite of Tenzin, that amused Lin, she was loud and hyper all the time, actually, Ikki reminded Lin of Aang. Then there was Meelo, he was… special, he reminded her a bit of Sokka… though she had no idea why.

"Oh! Let's play airball!" Ikki said.

"Ikki, we can't. We don't have a court" Jinora told her.

"Aw… Wait! I bet Lin could earth bend poles and a goal! Can you Lin, can you?" She begged.

"Pleeeaaase?" Meelo whined.

"Uh… sure. I guess I could"

"Do you know how to play Wang?" Ikki asked, Wang shook his head. Ikki and Jinora started explaining while Meelo watched Lin make a court out of earth.

"Do _you_ know how to play Lin?" Ikki asked once she and Jinora were done explaining.

"Yes, your father and I used to play all the time when we were kids"

"An earth bender playing airball? I imagine that didn't go well" Jinora said, and Lin laughed.

"No it did not. But on the bright side, I always beat him at earth soccer!" The kids laughed. They weren't so bad, Lin thought. She actually liked them.

"Alright let's play! You're playing to right Lin?" Meelo asked.

"Um… I really don't think I should"

"Oh come on mom, it'll be fun!"

"If I play, there'll be an odd number on a team"

"Yeah, but Ikki and Jinora are both really good so if a really bad player goes on their team it'll be okay!" Lin didn't know whether to laugh of be offended.

"… I'd like to see one of you little twerps play earth soccer"

Jinora started the game by bending the ball and it hit Meelo in the stomach, nearly sending him off of the poles. Wang caught the ball and bended to the ball to the goal over at the girls side. Ikki tried to catch it but she missed and the boys scored a point.

"Ha! Take that you dumb girls!" Meelo yelled. Watching the kids play, Lin felt a pang of jealousy, she was jealous that Pema got this and she didn't. She could've had this with Tenzin. She was angry at Pema, angry that she had a family. Angry at Tenzin for leaving her. Angry that she had to take care of Wang all by herself, and now Tenzin thought he could just waltz into their lives and they could all be a family. Well they couldn't.

* * *

"I'm going home Tenzin" Korra said. Their attempt to free her friends didn't really work and Korra was very angry now.

"Hop on Oogi, I'll give you a ride" He said. Come to think of it, Pema was probably worried about the kids. He decided he should tell her that they're fine.

When they got back to Air temple island, Korra hopped off of Oogi, grabbed Naga and went to her room. Tenzin sighed and went to find Pema, he'd speak to Korra later. Tenzin walked across the island and was greeted by the air acolytes. He stopped and spoke to some of them, to others he just waved and said a simple 'Good evening' He got to his home and went to find Pema, she was probably in their room. He contemplated what he would say. Should he begin with apologizing? Or with telling her the kids were fine? Come to think of it, why should he be apologizing? She kicked him out for no reason! Well, you can never argue with a woman, he thought, even when they're wrong, they're right. Tenzin opened the door to their room and began to apologize but he stopped speaking when he saw his wife.

"Tenzin! What are you doing here?" His wife was in bed with another man. An air acolyte of all people. Tenzin saw red.

"I _live_ here!" He yelled.

"I-I-"

"What is _he _doing here?"

"M-master Tenzin, I must apologize sir, I can explain-"The air acolyte who Tenzin recognized as Fu-Shi stammered.

"Be quiet!" Tenzin yelled again. "How long has this been going on? Is that even my baby?"

"I-it's been going on for a while, Tenzin I'm so so-"

"Is. That. My. Baby?" He asked again through clenched teeth. Pema looked at the ground.

"I-I… No…" Tenzin tried to remember the breathing exercises his father taught him. _Breathe in, count to four, and breathe out. _One… two… three… four… He did this for about six seconds before opening his eyes. No, no he would not calm down. He was mad and he had a right to be mad! She accused him of cheating and here she is doing this! While pregnant!

"Get out" He said.

"W-what?"

"I said; Get. Out" He looked at the acolyte "That goes for you too. Out" The acolyte nodded and looked relieved to be leaving.

"Tenzin you can't kick me out!" Pema cried.

"Yes I can!"

"Tenzin, Tenzin please!" Tears streamed down her face, but Tenzin didn't care. She tried grabbing him and making him look at her.

"Tenzin we can work this out! Tenzin please we can!"

"Don't touch me" He said and pushed her off. "You know what? Fine, don't go. I'll go, and I'll take the children with me. They _are_ mine aren't they?" He spat.

"Of course they're yours! Tenzin they're airbenders, we have to try and work this out for them! Tenzin please!"

"No! I'm leaving, when I come home tomorrow I expect you not to be here!"

"Tenzin please!" She cried.

"Goodbye Pema" He left to go find Oogi. As he was about to get on Oogi and go to Lin's home he remembered Korra. He should talk to her and find out how she's doing. He should probably also tell her that he and Pema are no longer together. He went to her room and knocked. No answer. He knocked again and said her name. Still no answer. He pushed the door open and saw that no one was there.  
"Korra…" He said quietly.

* * *

Tenzin arrived at the Beifong mansion and found the children playing airball and Lin was sitting under a tree looking a bit angry. He walked up to her.

"Korra's missing" He said. The children stopped playing and looked at him. Lin stood up.

"She probably went to Tarrlok. We have to do something"

"I know. Wang, I need you to watch the children" He nodded "Lin, you and I need to find Korra. She could be danger"

"Wait, daddy! We want to help Korra too!" Jinora said while grabbing his arm.

"Jinora, it's too dangerous. If something happened to you three… you _four" _He added looking at Wang who smiled "I don't know what I'd do…" He grabbed all four of them in a hug. He looked at Lin, expecting her to join, but she just glared at him.

"We should go Tenzin" He nodded. They both god on Oogi and waved to the children.

"Be safe!" Ikki yelled, then she turned to the others "Now, back to that game…"

* * *

They arrived at the Police headquarters much faster than they expected, It was late so there was hardly anyone there. Lin hopped off of Oogi and barged in, Tenzin followed.

"Where is Tarrlok!" She yelled.

"Ch-Chief Beifong" Chief Saikhan stuttered. Even though Lin wasn't chief anymore he was still afraid of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Did I _stutter? _Where. Is. Tarrlok?"

"I-in his office ma'am…"

"Go away Saikhan"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Chief…" He said. Other metal benders started to surround them.

"What are you doing?" Lin yelled.

"I'm sorry Lin, but he threatened our families. We didn't have a choice!" Saikhan said.

Apparently the metal benders had learned how to chi block, because they woke up some time later in a cell made out of platinum. Tenzin groaned.

"What happened?" He asked and rubbed his head. "Where are we?"

"We're in jail…" She said. Tenzin got up and started to feel the walls of the tiny cell.

"Korra's in trouble. Is this made out of metal? Can you get us out of here?"

"It's platinum…" He knew what that meant. Platinum wasn't bendable. They were stuck in here. Tarrlok was probably going to do something horrible to Korra, her friends were probably miserable in prison… In prison, that meant that they were here somewhere didn't it? If they got out here they could help them as well. He noticed something behind the doors of the cell.

"Is that…? Is that lighting?"

"Electricity. We use it just in case someone manages to escape. They'll be electrocuted. One wrong move and… you're out" He swallowed.

"What do you mean by… out?"

"I mean, you'll die" Tenzin sighed. This wasn't how he expected he'd die. Well… at least he was with Lin.

"…Platinum is just a purified form of earth… It should be bendable" Lin said and stood up. She closed her eyes and felt the platinum.

"Lin you said yourself that if you touch the electricity you'll die!"

"I said that one wrong move and you would die, I know not to make that wrong move. And there's a switch outside. If I can bend the platinum open then you can air bend the switch off"

"A-alright… Just… Just be careful" When he said that something in Lin snapped.

"Stop it! Stop treating me like I'm a child!" She yelled.

"Lin, I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Well stop it! I don't need to be protected! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can Lin, I protect you because I want to"

"Well stop it! I don't want you to protect me. I don't want you in Wang's life either! We were just fine without you. You think you can just waltz in and think that we're all one big happy family but we're not! We are not one big happy family because you chose her! You chose her instead of me! You chose your family at that moment! It's her! Not me and Wang!" There. She did it. She let out everything that had been bothering her. He sat down and sighed.

"Pema cheated on me…" He said quietly. Lin didn't know what to say to that. She sat down next to him.

"Oh…" He grabbed her hand.

"I just wanted to make sure you stay safe. I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing so much" Lin said. Without thinking she kissed him.

**My plan for less dialogue didn't really work… But I thought this was a good chapter… I just hope you guys agree!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD! AN UPDATE. I NEARLY FORGOT WHAT LOOKED LIKE. Kay no, I updated my other stories so that's not true. But it has been really long. I had serious writers block. I wrote one part then I couldn't think of what to write then I finished the chapter and realized there was hardly any Wang in it so that needed to be fixed. I'm ranting. Thanks to the reviewers/alerters/favoriters :D I guess it **_**was**_** kind of unexpected for whats her face to cheat on Tenzin but it was either that or I'd kill her off… (Yeah I'm a horrible person) But if I killed her off then I'd have to make Tenzin and the kids go through all this emotional stuff (Which I have to do for the kids anyway) and I just don't feel like doing that… (No okay I wouldn't have killed her) And now after episode 10 I actually kind of *dare I say it?* Like Pema. Though I'm still a die hard Linzin shipper. I might even bring Pema back into this story, who knows, maybe Tenzin will forgive her. Maybe not. Probably not.  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

Tenzin was ecstatic. They were kissing! Well, they already kissed like… a day ago but this time she kissed him! They continued kissing for quite awhile then when things started getting really heated, Lin, much to Tenzin's dismay, pulled away. They were both gasping for breathe _again, _and Lin stood up.  
"We… We need to… get out… of here" She gasped. Tenzin stood as well and nodded.

Lin closed her eyes and pressed her hands against the platinum. She remembered all the things her mother always told her. She tried to feel the little pieces of earth in the platinum. While that was happening Tenzin was thinking. Were they a couple now? She did kiss him… and he was single now, and they had a son. Should he invite Lin and Wang to live on Air Temple island? Maybe he should ask her on a date… Yeah. Yeah that's what he'll do. He could take her flying on Oogi! Then again… she does prefer being on the ground. Maybe he could just take her out to dinner. Yeah. He could do that. Tenzin had been so busy with his thoughts he didn't notice that Lin punched a hole through the platinum.

"…I rule" She said, then she turned to him "Did you see that? I just bended platinum. I just _invented _platinum bending! Did you see that?" She said while laughing. Tenzin laughed too. This was the first time he'd seen her actually happy since they had ended it. She was actually genuinely happy.

"I saw, I saw! It was… well, for lack of a better word, awesome" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and twirled her around.

"We have to save Korra" She said "And we have to break her friends out of jail" Tenzin buried his head in her hair.

"The um… switch Tenzin. You have to turn in off" She told him. He put her down and looked at the switch. Some idiot left their pen right by the switch so it was pretty easy for Tenzin to bend the air around the pen to make it fly into the switch. The electricity was shut off, Lin made the hole in the cell bigger so that they could go through and they were free.

* * *

After a long _long _day Lin, Tenzin and all the teenagers including Korra rode on Oogi back to Air Temple island. Korra was in Mako's arms and Asami looked at them sadly. Lin sat next to Tenzin and began speaking quietly so that the others wouldn't hear.

"So… about that kiss… I um… sorry 'bout that. I was just…" Tenzin looked at her and smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me" He asked. Lin was puzzled.

"What?"

"A date? You know what those are right?" He said while grinning.

"O-of course I know what those are"

"Well, I'd like to take you on one. I was thinking we could go out to dinner or something"

"I-I… sure. Let's… go on a date" Behind them, Korra smiled weakly.

Tenzin picked up his kids (Korra wanted Wang to come back to Air Temple island with them) then he dropped them all off on the island. Now? Now it was time for their date.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know that small water tribe restaurant by Yue bay?" She nodded.

"Heard they had good food"

"They do, it's excellent" Lin was happy, she was so happy that she'd probably be happy for the rest of the week. She was back together with the one man she'd ever had any feelings for. She felt horrible for the children though, horrible for what their mother had done, she liked the children, even though Meelo was a bit… strange.

"We're here" Tenzin interrupted her thoughts. Lin smiled as Tenzin helped her off Oogi. They walked in the restaurant and sat down, the waitress asked them what they'd like to eat.

"Five flavor soup" They said simultaneously. Tenzin chuckled and Lin smiled. When they were younger Katara would always cook five flavor soup for them, it was one of their favorites. As they waited for the food to arrive they talked about many things, Korra, Wang, his children, they even talked about the relationship between Mako, Korra, Bolin and Asami. Lin felt that Bolin was better suited for Korra, while Tenzin knew that both Korra and Mako loved each other and he felt that Bolin and Asami would make an adorable couple.

"That's ridiculous! The avatar _obviously_ belongs with the earth bender!"

"Uh, no. It's _obvious_ that Korra and the one with the strange eyebrows belong together!"

"Have you ever seen your eyebrows Tenzin? They're not that normal either"

"What's wrong with my eyebrows?" Tenzin asked in a mock-hurt voice.

"Nothing!" Lin laughed. The waitress brought their soup and Lin started eating.

"Didn't you see how eager he was to find her? Because he loves her!" Tenzin said. Lin sighed.

"Fine, you're right. But you still have weird eyebrows"

"Hey!" Tenzin and Lin enjoyed their soup and the rest of the date, occasionally arguing about his eyebrows, but all in all, it was a fantastic date. They went back to Air Temple island and Tenzin expected them to well… continue in the bedroom, but Lin just smirked at him and walked to the room she would be staying in, much to Tenzin's dismay. Lin walked in her room and was surprised to see Wang sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here Wang?" She asked, he glared at her.

"What are _you_ doing?" Lin looked around in confusion.

"I'm… standing?"

"No, I mean what are you doing with Tenzin!"

"I-What? That is none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business! He broke up with you, broke your heart and left you to raise a child alone, and now you're just getting back together with him as though none of that happened?" He yelled.

"Wh-I-I…" Lin suddenly realized that Wang was right. He sighed.

"I know that you still love him. I know that you never stopped loving him mom, but… you can't do this to yourself. You can't hurt yourself again. I won't allow it"

"…For a teenage boy you sure are smart" Lin said quietly. Wang wrapped his arms around her.

"You're just gonna end up getting hurt again…" She looked to the ground.

"You're right. I'll go tell him… I'll to tell him it's over" She went to his room and knocked quietly on his door. Tenzin opened it and smirked when he saw her standing there.

"Couldn't resist the Tenzin huh Lin?" Lin sighed.

"That's not why I'm here. We need to talk"

**Please tell me no one hates Wang right now. He's just looking out for Lin! Also, is it just me or was Lin freakishly ooc in this chapter? Well, if she came off that way, she's just really happy about making out with Tenzin and bending platinum. Just so we're clear, I'm not bashing Mako or anything …Tenzin is the president of the Makorra and Bosami fanclub.  
Part of this chapter was written before episode 10. (OHMYGOD LIN) And, I just realized something. This whole date thing… happened the night before Lin gets her bending taken away D: I haven't decided yet if I'm going to take away Lin's bending in this story, but I don't think I will. Next chapter will (hopefully) be longer and updated soon!  
**


End file.
